The Distant Between Us (By Umi-sama)
by phamdangnamhai2003
Summary: Summary: Shirou had a chance to see Saber again but he had to complete an order from Alaya. Can he complete it? Will he see Saber again? OP Shirou, Overpowered Shirou, Ikki X Harem, Shirou X Saber
1. Prolouge (Rewrite)

Warning bad grammar

He's nothing more than a weapon to protect humanity

 ** _The Distance Between Us_**

Emiya Shirou, The Second Magus Killer, Wrought-Iron Magus. That's the name to describe him in The Clock Tower. He is merciless freelancer who would do anything to save the world, to become Hero of Justice. No one want to against him even The Queen of The Clock Tower have to respect him.

Fate is grim. During his teens, he had to kill his childhood friend and along with his long lost love-Saber , cause they corrupted and they will destroy the world if he don't kill them. He couldn't save his mentor, his sister. He became broken, beyond saveable.

That path, the path becomes Hero of Justice, he walks alone and never been understood. After all that path had lead to him to his own end. He were betrayed by his comrades, his own idea. But still he have no regret, he was different that Red Archer, He is Emiya Shirou not Counter Guardian EMIYA

Now he is at the death row, he thought:

'Seem like I failed you father. I couldn't become Hero of Justice. I'm sorry father'

And everything when dark. That day, Emiya Shirou,The Second Magus Killer, Wrought-Iron Magus was executed.

He woke up and found himself in a place where there only have blue sky and clouds, no land, no tree. There are only endless horizons. Then the light particles in front of him accumulate into human form. A young maiden with long blond hair and her eyes sharps like ice. She/It is wearing a long white dress and walking to him. He know She/It very well. She/It is Alaya-The Will of Humanity. She/It gentle asked him:

"Emiya Shirou, would you like to see your family again?"

The white hair man took for a few time to process what does Alaya said. The question is why Alaya offered him this. Is this a trap? Or is she playing around him? He can not understand. He decided to ask:

"Why did you give me this offer?"

"Ah…Cause I have enough Shirou for Counter Force. This offer is only for this only Shirou. So do you want to take it? Of course it's not free."

"And at what cost?" He asked with serious tone

"I like your straight Emiya Shirou." She/It answered with a cheerful voice

"It just a simple task nothing more. I will send you to a world where there are some people called Blazer. And your target is eliminate the terrorist group named Rebellion. If you complete the mission successfully then I shall give you a life with your beloved Saber."

"I see. I accept. Then move to the next question, what is Blazer like you said?" Shirou asked Alaya carefully.

She/It starts to explain:

"Blazers. They were irregular people, found one-in-a-thousand, who could each materialize his or her soul as a weapon called a Device. In ages past, they were called magicians and witches. The strongest among them could shape the flow of time using abilities that science didn't explain, and even the weakest were extraordinary. Though they were human, they possessed a supernatural power that surpassed human limits, a power unattainable by the common man through training or technology. Nowadays, national militaries and even local police forces required Blazers. Yet great power brought responsibility befitting its status. One expression of such responsibility was the mage-knight system, the arrangement where Blazers must graduate from an internationally approved vocational school to receive license and social status as mage-knights―in other words, approval to use their abilities."

"So in other word, they similar to Servant and they can use Noble Phantasm right?"

"Yes and no. They can use their weapon by materializing their soul into a weapon but they are weaker than Servant. But some of them strong enough to beat a Servant." Alaya calmly replied.

"That will no problem with me. I have faced worse things."

"As I expected from you."

"oh please don't flatter me."

"So when do we start?" Shirou asked

"Oh right now. And I had gave you ID in this world with some money. You will have to go to school. The paper I had prepared for you so don't worry anything."

"Thank you. You are nicer than I thought."

"I will take that is a compliment."

"Ah final warning before you go: You will meet your family again in this world. The time you meet Saber is the time you also meet your family like your father, your sister, a person should be your mother, your childhood friend, your mentor and some Servant in 5th Holy Grail War ."

"May I ask it when?"

"Very soon"

"Then I think it's the time." Shirou said

"Ah I forgot to tell this, Shirou the magical power in that world is weaker in your world and you can trace any wepon equal like the real one. But for the holy swords it will weaker than the original."

" You must joking right?" Shirou look at her suspiciously

"No I not Shirou, no I'm not."

"Goodbye then."

"Good Bye Emiya Shirou." Said Alaya

Then everything when blank again

Shirou wake up again and found him self on a bench in the park. It is a big park with many trees, the air is fresh, the sun is shining. Hah, what a lovely day!

Soon The Second Magus Killer noticed the vehicle on the road. It just like in sci-fi movie.

'So this is the world Alaya talk about hah? It more modern than my old word.' He thought.

He saw a bag next to him and he open it there is a letter in side it write:

 _Dear Emiya Shirou_

 _Congratulation! You had successfully teleport to this world, and I have give you knowledge about this world so don't worry. Your paper use for sign up in a school for Blazer name Hagun Academy in side the bag and about your appearance I had change you back into 15 years old. There is some cloths and money inside the bag so use it well._

 _Love_

 _Alaya_

Right now, Shirou is no longer with white hair, tanned skin, cold grey steel eyes. He has red rusty hair and golden eyes. But that dead fish eyes hasn't change. No it can't change. After what has he passed, it's a scar in his life that can't be healed.

(xxx)

Kurono Shinguuji, the principal of Hagun Academy, World Clock, right now she is sitting in her office and reading the register of The Second Magus Killer to admission in her school.

"So ..."

"Please call me Shirou, principal"

"Then Shirou, welcome you to Hagun Academy. From tomorrow you will start your lesson in this school. You will study in class 10/1, will be your headteacher." Replied Kuruno

"Thank you principal" Shirou said with a light bow.

"And Shirou come back here in tomorrow so I can introduce you to her."

"I will principal."

"Well then, goodbye"

"Goodbye" Said Shirou

'That look from the kid….There is something had broke him from inside and he can't be save anymore. I can't understand him . He's complete an enigma. No detail in his data file back round. Who's he is? And what's wrong with him.' Kurono thought.

Shirou head back to his dorm. He's live in dorm 1, room 404. After come back from the principal office, right now the red head is tired and he laid down on the bed then fall into sleep.

What could he say? It's been a long day for him and he only want to sleep

 **Thank you for reading this i hope u guys enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 1

He was forged by fire

 _ **Chapter 1: Class 10/1**_

In classroom 10/1

"Today we have a new transfer student. Shirou please introduce yourself ." cheerfully told to class 10/1.

"Hello everyone, my name is Emiya Shirou. Please take care of me in this year." Shirou introduced himself and gave a light bow with a smile.

"Ah I forgot to tell you, please call me Yuuri-chan." With cheerful voice Yuuri-chan said

"But sensei, I can't call you that. That's…"

" **Call me Yuuri-chan or I won't reply!"**

"Yes Yu-Yuuri-chan"

"Very good Shirou. Now your seat is behind Ikki" Yuuri-chan said and pointing at Ikki.

Shirou looked at Ikki. He had heard many rumors about him. A young man whose beat Stella Vermillion-The Second Princess of a small kingdom in Europe, A rank mage-knight. That black head boy quite famous with girls after defeat her, despite him just an F rank mage-knight. Talk about rank, Shirou placed in E rank because he's still lack of mana. After all, he just a third rate magus.

"Thank you Yuuri-chan." Shirou looked back and said with small smile.

Yuuri-chan blushed.

 _Cute_

The red head had seen many beautiful women in his life but this is something new for him. Her childish personality reminded him of his sister, Illya. Yuuri-chan is a beautiful woman with black hair and dark circles? She looked pale, should he help her? No, that will reveal his power. Shirou needs to make job done so he can see _her_ and his family again.

He went to his seat and the class started.

(xxx)

At break time…

Many students surrounded Shirou seat. They asked him:

"Where do you come from?" The random girl asked him

"Fu-Tokyo"

"But your hair doesn't look like Japanese. You dyed your hair, didn't you?" An arrogant voice said from behind mixed with anger and disgusted.

Shirou looked back. That voice belonged to Stella Vermillion, the second princess of Vermillion.

For him, she quite good looks young maiden. With red twin-tails hair and… O-Of course, for him Saber still the best, nothing can replace her. But it feels nostalgic, that hair style reminds him of his mentor.

"What? You not are going to answer my question?" She asked again.

"Ah, sorry. I was lost in thought. I didn't dye my hair. This is my nature hair?" He chuckled and answered her question.

"Hmmf…You better explain to me about your family origin"

Now this is weird, not only her hair but also her personality is similar to his mentor.

 _What a coincident!_

'Wait! Think again Emiya Shirou, why does she have same personality and hair style? Maybe she is Rin's reincarnation' the Magus thought.

'No, Alaya said to me that she will bring my Saber and my family back along with my friends. So she is not Rin.' Shirou thought again(Infinity IQ).

"Sorry Vermillion-sama, I don't remember anything about my past or my family origin until I was 5 years old." Shirou replied back.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked with curious tone.

"My father adopted me after he found me under the debris in a great fire." Half of what he said is truth, he won't tell anything about his true identity YET.

Everyone around him looked at him with pity faced, some of them looked at him with shocked face.

"I see. Well then, if I find you lying, the next time we meet I will tear you apart."

"Yes Vermillion-sama."

"Stella" The Vermillion whispered.

"Pardon me."

"Call me Stella."

"As you wish Your Highness." Shirou replied with a small smile.

"Then please call me Shirou as well."

"Ok"

*Riiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg

"Seem like the class has started, you should head back to your seat Stella and everyone too."

After that, another lesson started.

(xxx)

In the afternoon, Shirou plans to practice behind the school. He needs to keep his body in fit and always ready for battle. But soon he found out something make him feels interesting.

Behind the school, there is also a group of people practicing and yet these faces are so familiar. There are Ikki, Stella, a small white hair girl and a tall purple hair teenager with beautiful face?

 _Hmm…? Seem like they are training to huh? Well, I shouldn't interrupt them._

Before he walked away, Ikki called him:

"What bring you here?"

He turned back and said:

"Ah, I'm going to practice behind the school so I came here. But look like you guys are practicing, I'll leave right now."

"Why don't you come and practice with us?"

The red head blinked. In his life, no one asks him like that before; he lived a life as The Second Magus Killer. A killer. A murderer. A psycho. People disgusted him, they afraid of him. They never understand his idea or him. This young man asked him for practice with him, he did the first thing that people never do to Shirou.

Shirou chuckled and said:

"Well thanks for your offer, then I will practice with you guys."

"Onii-sama, who's this" A young girl with white hair asked Ikki

"Ah, this is Shirou, my new classmate. Shirou, this is Shizuku, my sister."

"Nice to meet you Shizuku" Shirou said

"Likewise" Shizuku replied coldly.

"So who is this guy, Ikki?" Asked the beautiful/handsome teenager

"Alice, this is Shirou. Shirou this is Nagi Asurin, but he prefers to call name Alice."

 _Wait, Alice?_

Shirou looked at Alice with confused face. Ikki saw that and said lightly to him:

"Shirou please call him Alice."

"I understand. Then, nice to meet you Alice." The magus calmly replied

"Nice to meet you too."

"Then Shirou shall we start to practice?"

"Of course., why not."

Shirou must admit their practice is simple but effective. Just swing sword like kendo, to practice hand muscle, arm muscle.

 _This is relaxing. Ah, how long haven't I doing thing?_

The red head swing the sword until dawn.

(xxx)

A message was sent to him from Ikki:

*Hey Shirou, are you free on the weekend?

^Yes, you need something?

*Well, I'm wondering if you want to go to the mall.

^Thank you for your invitation. I will be there. So where do I meet you?

*Meet me at the school entrance.

^Ok. C'ya

*Bye

Shirou sighed

He hasn't going out with friend for a long time or since he dated his Saber and Rin. This is a new life, a new start, a new chance and he will do it right.

(xxx)

The black hair boy just asked Shirou to going out with his group. He made another friend outside his group. Ikki smiled

"So you invited him?" Stella asked him.

"Yes, Stella."

"I don't know but there is something wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" Ikki asked back

"I don't know, will find out."

" _Thank you for your reading."_

 **I will add CG-Tohsaka in next chapter. Please comment on review if you like to ad her. Thank you.**


End file.
